When Worlds Collide
by ragingfatman
Summary: While on a mission, a US Army Green Beret is transported to Acmetropolis and meets the Loonatics. Rated M just to be on the safe side. Has mild language and graphic descriptions. Some AceXLexi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Loonatics Unleashed.**** Any of the characters that do not appear in the ****Loonatics Unleashed ****episodes are the property of RFM Inc. I hope you enjoy this fanfic.**

**Base Raid**

It was the year 2025, and it was a cold, dark, rainy night at a North Korean military complex. Outside the entrance to the complex, two NK guards stood out in the dark night, huddled around a fire barrel to try to stay warm. Little to the soldiers' knowledge, as they stood around talking to each other, they were unaware of the present danger silently lurking towards them through the forest surrounding the complex. Suddenly without warning, the fire blew out and the area went dark, and all that could be heard was the faint thud of 2 NK guards falling onto the ground with their throats slit. Two seconds later, an NK guard in a tower leaned over the edge to call out to the other guards, when he was hit by a silent shot to the head and he fell from the tower. But, as he fell his hand hit the alarm button. The base alarm went off and it was mass confusion, perfect for the ghostly attackers. Even as dozens of troops hurried out of their barracks, half-asleep, it was already too late. The fence had been cut, and the Green Berets were already inside!

The green berets spread out into a defensible perimeter to protect their way of escape. "Grenades to the left, smoke to the right!" was the command given by Colonel Clay "Hawk" Smith, the commander of the SF A-teams in the raid. The SF men threw some grenades at a machine gun tower which blew it to smithereens, and the smoke grenades were able to keep them hidden from the enemy. "You all know what to do, now get to it!" shouted Clay, and the green berets split up into small groups hurried off in different directions. Clay's team zigzagged their way through the buildings of the base and headed straight for the armory. They eliminated every threat that opposed them. Suddenly, they were fired upon by a machine gun which forced them to take cover. One of the men got hit in the leg and Clay had to drag him over behind some crates to take cover. The men fired back, but the machine gun was in a very fortified position. Finally, Clay shouts to his man with a grenade launcher, "Grenade launcher, MG at 12 o'clock! Nail 'em!" The man shot up from his position and fired a round that landed right in the middle of the MG nest which blew sky high. They ran another 70 meters until they came to the armory. "Defensive perimeter. Wait until I give the order to with draw." yelled Smith. Just as he was about to laser the target, he was almost hit by fire from three NK soldiers on a rooftop. Smith dove out of the way and then returned fire. He quickly aimed his H&K 417 carbine and fired six shots, that was just enough to silence the enemy. "Cover Fire!!" yelled Smith in a loud voice, and his men obeyed. Now the action was at a boil as a thunderstorm of shots and explosions tore through the silence of the night air around the compound.

Clay then marked the armory with his laser. A call on his radio from the F-22's flying overhead conformed that they had the target. "We got the target. We're inbound and hot. Best you get outta there quick." the F-22 leader conformed to Clay. Clay ordered his team out of the area with all possible speed. But, as Smith's team was pulling out of the impact zone, he was still to close. The bombs came screaming down and hit their intended target. The impact sent Smith hurtling against a wall. As he was getting up, he received fire from all around him. Smith threw himself into a doorway to avoid the NK fire. Just then, he caught site of a NK soldier less than ten feet away charging at him with a rifle and bayonet. Clay avoided the bayonet and grabbed the soldier by his shirt and threw him onto the ground with a thud, and then beat him with his rifle butt. Smith then dove behind a stack of large crates to avoid the hailstorm of enemy fire while he returned fire of his own. Although, Clay was unable to do a lot of that since the NK troops had him pinned down with no where to go. Clay muttered, "God help me," as he realized that he was in a losing situation, but that encouraged him to fight harder, for he knew that defeat or surrender was never an option. But, just then there was a big flash right next to Clay and he turned towards the flash to see what looked like some sort of wormhole, but Clay was no expert on such things. "What the hell is that!" was all Clay was able to shout before he realized that he was being sucked into it. He tried to fight it, but it was no use. Clay was sucked into the wormhole and the thing disappeared, leaving no trace.

About five minutes later, the Green Berets assembled at their rendezvous point after their successful mission. They first started to make sure that everyone was present. Just then, Sgt. Paul asked in a worried voice, "Where's Hawk?!" But, no one knew where he was, and their repeated attempts to contact him on his radio failed. Second-in-Command Master Sgt.. William Hogg turned to the teams top radioman Corporal John Poe and ordered , "Radio command, tell them mission success, but Colonel "Hawk" Smith is MIA(missing in action)." Corporal Poe nodded his head and went for his radio.

**Sorry for the very short chapter, I promise the others will be better. Flame me if you dare.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long delay, but I've been very busy and I kept putting this off for other things. I've went back and done a lot of refining to this chapter to make it more realistic and enjoyable to read. Again I'm sorry for the long wait and hope that you enjoy this chapter, because there's more coming.**

_**Chapter 2 - Awkward Meeting**_

_"Ahhh, what the hell was that thing? Did anyone get the license plate number?" was all Clay could say as he started to regain consciousness. He held his head which was throbbing like crazy. He opened his eyes to find everything spinning; it took five minutes for his sight to go back to normal. When his eyesight returned, he realized that he was sitting against a tree in what appeared to be a huge park of some kind. "Where am I? It's not North Carolina anymore or Kansas for the matter, that's for sure." Clay got up off the ground and found his gear all right next to him in a pile. That made him suspicious, so like a careful soldier he went through and checked to make sure all his equipment was there. It turned out everything was there and nothing missing. Suddenly, "Don't move or you'll die quicker than you may want to!" shouted and evil voice behind him. Clay spun around to see two big, gruff looking men wearing biker clothes and face masks, armed with knives and evil expressions on their faces. Clay knew that this was not the welcome committee by a long shot, they meant business. "I trust you two aren't planning on doing anything with those butter knives," said Clay with a little grin on his face. The two men looked at each other with "what the" looks on their faces. "Don't try to smart talk us boy, can't you tell that we're robbing you. So if you would please empty your pockets and we'll be on our way, or we may have to get dirty in just a few minutes." exclaimed the one guy. Clay looked at him with an "evil" look on his face, "If you mean for me to just empty my pockets and just run away, then I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't plan on running. If you want it come and get it." The two men laughed, then one turned to the other and said, "You first Al." The one man ran at Clay and tried to stab him with his knife. Clay easily avoided the blow and gave the guy a good hard punch to the neck, followed by a kick to the chest which threw the man a good twenty feet away. The other guy looked a little worried but nevertheless threw himself at Clay. This time Clay ducked under the intended slash of his knife and picked the guy up and threw him on the ground on his head. Then he gave the guy's neck a good twist and he heard the crack of the neck breaking and the man fell to the ground dead. Just then, Clay heard a noise and turned around to see the first guy trying desperately to get up. Clay quickly pulled out his pistol and fired two shots which brought the man down and this time he didn't get back up._

_Clay looked around at the scene of what just happened, he knew that the sounds of his shots would quickly attract people from all around. "Time for me to disappear and fast. I don't know what the judicial system is around here, but I don't want to be anywhere near here when the police get here." With that said, Clay grabbed up his stuff and ran out of there and into the more densely wooded part of the woods that surrounded the park. There Clay found a perfect concealed location and hid low there for about thirty minutes before he was sure he could move. Clay went to the edge of the tree line where he could see buildings and lots of them. He looked down at himself, "Best it be a good idea for me to get a decent set of clothes. Can't very well be walking around in camo and carrying weapons, that'll draw too much unwanted attention." Clay walked the tree line until he found a back entrance to a clothes store from what it looked like. The entrance was not far to run to and it was in an alleyway, so he knew that there would be little chance of someone spotting him. Clay waited until the coast was clear, then he made a mad dash for the entrance. He made it and tried to open the door only to find it locked. "Damn," was all Clay could say to that. "Oh well we just do this the hard way." Clay pulled out a little pocket knife and put the blade into the key lock, and after a few turns he heard the friendly "click" sound which meant the door was open. He opened the door and went into the store then closed the door behind him. The place was dark and empty, but was still full of all sorts of clothes. "Shop till you drop, but don't alert the cops," Clay muttered to himself as he went through the whole store picking out different clothes to disguise himself. He picked out a long trench coat, a travel hat, a pair of sunglasses, and what appeared to be a stick of deodorant to get rid of the smell of almost one month in the field. He slung his rifle over his back under the coat so nobody could see it. After all this he knew he looked a little suspicious, but he knew there was no other way, he had to be prepared for anything so ditching his stuff was out of the question. He left the store through the back entrance again and headed into the city._

_As Clay walked down a crowded city sidewalk, he couldn't help but awe at the sights that possessed him reminded him of New York City. There were tall skyscrapers that stood so far that they seemed to touch the very surface of the sky itself. "I've never seen buildings this tall in my whole life," Clay thought to himself. "These would definitely put the tallest building on Earth to shame." The people here dressed in a way that mimicked the style back on Earth. Some dressed in a way that made them look like skaters and rock stars put together. Then some wore decent clothes as if they were going to the office or church. "This may be all okay and amusing, but I have to wonder where I am and how to get back to where I'm supposed to be. I sure hope the others where able to complete the mission and get out alive." Clay had to mentally slap himself for that last comment, "What am I saying, if I know my men they have completed the mission, got out, and are probably wondering where the hell I am!" There were hover cars all over the place and they drove on asphalt streets like on Earth. But the thing that really made Clay amazed was that everyone spoke English but had different accents like on Earth._

_He walked around the metropolis for about an hour or two, studying his surroundings and trying to gather some info on where he might be, with no such luck. As Clay was sitting on a bench, he suddenly heard screaming to his left and looked to see people running from the park where he had woken up in. He saw three guys that were dressed in the same fashion as the two he killed in the park earlier. They waved their weapons around and fired several shots into the air and one of them shouted, "Get outta here 'fore we make your life hell. This park is under our control!" Clay felt his gut tell him to get involved, but he wasn't sure if he should just yet. Instead he decided to investigate the situation. Stealthily he ran into the wooded park and stopped just before a clearing where he saw at least twenty to thirty armed men loading crates into a van. "Hurry up! The cops could get here any minute and we need to be out of here before then!" one of them shouted. "Hmmm, this is interesting. These don't look like the average law bidding civilians that you want to see," Clay said to himself. He then decided that it'd be okay for him to observe them. "Why not? It gives me something to do," Clay laughed to himself. Clay moved very slowly so his position wouldn't be given away and backed out of sight of the clearing. Quickly yet silently Clay discarded the civilian clothes and buried them so that no one would find them. The changing time was short due to the fact that Clay had been wearing his combat equipment underneath the other clothes. He preformed a quick check of his gear to make sure that everything was still in their right place, and then went to his weapons. From a pocket on his vest, Clay pulled out two suppressors (silencers) and attached the larger one to his rifle and the smaller one to his primary sidearm. He applied green face paint to his face so that he would not be easily seen. "If I'm seen at all," Clay chuckled to himself. He preformed a final check of his equipment and his person, grabbed his rifle and silently made his way back to the clearing._

_Clay stayed low as he approached the wood line to avoid being seen. Upon returning to the clearing, Clay saw that the men were almost finished loading the truck. "Not much time left till there done. I'm surprised that the police haven't gotten here by now," said Clay as he looked at his watch. Suddenly, a strange noise caught the attention of Clay as he looked in the sky to see what appeared to six people on some sort of jetpacks coming towards the clearing. But as they came closer he realized that they weren't humans, but rather anthros. Clay had remembered hearing about anthros from some scientists back on Earth who were talking about the possibility of creating them. "Blimy!" said one of the men, "It's the damn Loonatics!" Then another one shouted, "Everyone fire at will!" At that moment every one of the men started firing at the anthros. Clay shook his head, "Lousy shots, they've missed every shot," he said with a chuckle. The anthros landed safely and started to take they guys out in close quarters combat. Clay maintained his position in the bushes not wanting to get himself mixed into this just yet. "Looks like I've got the best seat in the house." Clay said._

_The fight was very intense, Clay could hardly see the red roadrunner as he was all over the place knocking men before they knew what hit them, literally. A huge purple Tasmanian devil was scaring the men more than he was hurting them Clay was thinking to himself; then again maybe he was, as he swung four men against each other. Meanwhile, a green coyote was using some sort of green glow coming from his hands that were enabling him to pick up the men's weapons and twist them with ease. A thud caught Clay's attention to where a pink rabbit or bunny had given one man a bad stomach ache, by a kick to the gut. "Ouch! Now that's going to leave a mark." said Clay. An orange duck was throwing what looked like glowing orbs at the men while disappearing and reappearing everywhere. But most of the action was coming from the direction of a yellow rabbit or bunny wielding what looked to Clay like a samurai sword on steroids. He knew his martial arts very well and was laying strikes onto the men that dare try to come to close to him. His sword did a number on them as well._

_Clay watched from his position at the fighting in front of him, and he was impressed by the anthros. Suddenly he noticed that the yellow bunny was being overpowered by about ten men. The bunny was knocked to the ground and surrounded. "Let's do away with this bunny!" said one of the men. The pink bunny also noticed this and shouted, "Ace! Noooo!!" Clay may not have known who these guys were or where they come from, but at this point he didn't care. From what he'd been witnessing, he knew that these guys were not evil at all and that they needed his assistance. Lying on his stomach, Clay aimed his rifle towards the group of men at the one that he believed posed the biggest threat. He squeezed the trigger and sent a silenced round right into the man's gut who then fell over dead. Clay then shifted his attention to the next man, and then the next one, and the next one. One by one they fell to the ground with blood streaming from the lifeless bodies. The yellow rabbit jumped to his feet with a confused look on his face wondering what had just happened to the men who almost had him, though he didn't have long to think about that before his attention was drawn back to the battle at hand. With that threat gone, Clay turned his attention towards the other guys and he started to put rounds down range taking careful aim with each shot so as to avoid hitting the anthros. He then spotted a man about to throw what looked like a grenade. Clay fired a burst that sent the man to the ground, but the grenade exploded and when it did Clay felt a sting in his hip, but didn't bother to look at it and continued with the business at hand._

_Within less than five minutes the battle was over. The clearing was covered with the bodies of the men and blood covered the place. The anthros gathered around one another, none of them were injured at all. "Well I guess that's the last of them," exclaimed the green one. "Blath blath blath blath all done!" said the purple one in a weird accent. "Yep, it just goes to show why they weren't a match for me," cried the orange one. "Duck give it a break!" replied the pink one, "You had us worried for a second there Ace." "Yeah, sorry 'bout dat," replied the yellow one who suddenly looked around, "speaking of which, who killed those men that had me pinned down?" "Not me," everyone replied at once. "Now there's a mystery," said the red one._

_By this time Clay decided that he'd better move from his position when he heard the sounds of wailing sirens. But as he was just starting to crawl from his position he snapped a trig. 'Shit! You dumb ass!' Clay mentally yelled at himself. The sound of the breaking trig caught the attention of the anthros. "Who's out there? Are you here for me, Danger Duck!" yelled the orange one puffing out his chest. "Get a grip duck," said the yellow one. The red one's eyes started glowing a bright red and he soon looked at Clay's direction. "Hey Ace! I've got a lock on someone in the tree line." Realizing that his cover was blown, Clay took out a smoke grenade and threw it into the clearing. It soon sent up a cover of smoke that had the anthros coughing and gave Clay enough cover to get away. He slipped away and ran to a position in the forest about 500 meters from the clearing. He sat down next to a tree to catch his breath and to rest a bit. "That was too close. I almost got exposed and that's not what I want to happen right now."_

_Clay went to stand, but was stopped by a strong pain in his hip. He sat back down to see that his left hip was covered in blood with a pool of it on the ground. "Damn. Looks like I caught some shrapnel when that grenade exploded. This makes things a whole lot more complicated." said Clay. He pulled out his medic kit and removed a thing of gauze wrap from it. He then wrapped the gauze around his hips to try to slow down the loss of blood, although he had already lost a lot. After he finished he put everything away and made another attempt and standing. He stood up but was immediately attacked by a wave of dizziness from the loss of so much blood. "Why does shit like this always happen at the worst possible time? I've got to find a place to stay and better heal myself." Clay did his best to walk, but the dizziness was too much. His legs became wobbly and he fell to the ground. "Shit," was all Clay could say as his vision became darker and darker. Just before he went totally black he heard running and a voice yell, "Hey look over there!"_

_**Cliffhanger muhahaha. Please review and let me know how I'm doing and how the story is going. Stay tuned for CHAPTER 3.**_


End file.
